Super Pac-Man
Super Pac-Man (スーパーパックマン Sūpā Pakkuman) is the third installment of the Pac-Man series, and the second starring Pac-Man himself. It was developed by Namco and released in 1982. Gameplay Like in its predecessors, Pac-Man must clear the maze in order to pass the level. But instead of eating dots, he must open the gates with trapped Fruit inside, which can be done by eating Keys (all fruit must be eaten to finish the stage, but not all keys are required). In earlier levels, keys unlock nearby doors, but later levels switch up the locations to be very far away from each other. Power Pellets also make a return, following the same formula as in other Pac-Man games. In every stage, two large green pellets appear in locked gates, known as Super Pellets, which turn Pac-Man into Super Pac-Man when eaten. This makes him grow huge (possibly intended to be "flying" going by more recent Pac-Man games), giving him the temporary ability to run through ghosts and gates. Pac-Man can also go faster with this power-up by holding down the "Super Speed" button. While this wears off rather quickly, eating a Power Pellet right before it is about to will make it last a bit longer. The game also features bonus rounds at the end of every world in which Pac-Man, with the Super ability, must eat all of the fruit in the shortest time possible. The more time left on the counter, the more points are earned. Occasionally there is also a slot machine-like function in the middle of the screen, where two fruits will be shown next to each other; depending on how close they are to each other, the player will earn anywhere from 200 to 5000 points. Scoring System *�� Key - 10 points. *�� Power Pellet - 100 points. *�� Super Pellet - 100 points. *Vulnerable Ghosts: **#1 in succession - 200 points. **#2 in succession - 400 points. **#3 in succession - 800 points. **#4 in succession - 1600 points. *Fruit: **�� Apple: 10 points **�� Banana: 20 points. **�� Donut: 30 points **�� Hamburger: 40 points **�� Fried Egg: 50 points **�� Corn: 60 points **�� Shoe: 70 points **�� Cake: 80 points **�� Peach: 90 points **�� Melon: 100 points **☕ Coffee: 110 points **�� Mushroom: 120 points **�� Bell: 130 points **�� Clover: 140 points ** Galaxian Boss: 150 points **�� Gift: 160 points Home Ports * Arcade1UP Machine ** Included in the Pac-Man cocktail table model. * Atari 400/800/XL/XE ** Retail release was canceled. A prototype has been found and dumped. * Atari 5200 ** Another canceled port, with a dumped prototype. ** Nearly identical to the Atari 400/800/XL/XE version. * Commodore 64 * Game Boy Color ** Included in Ms. Pac-Man: Special Color Edition, which also featured Ms. Pac-Man. * IBM PC ** Two separate versions were released: an CGA version and an EGA version (the latter having more colors). ** Similar to the Commodore 64 version, but a loop of strange music is played instead of the traditional siren; the same music was used in the IBM PC port of Jr. Pac-Man. ** Runs at a very slow framerate. * Mobile ** Features a "Deluxe" mode with enhanced graphics. * PlayStation ** Included in Namco Museum Vol. 2 (international versions only - not in the Japanese release). * PlayStation 3 ** Two versions were released. The game was included in Pac-Man Museum, and was featured in the PS one Classics release of Namco Museum Vol. 2. * PlayStation Portable ** Featured in the PS one Classics release of Namco Museum Vol. 2. * PlayStation Vita ** Featured in the PS one Classics release of Namco Museum Vol. 2. * Plug 'N Play TV Games ** Many different Plug 'N Plays featuring Super Pac-Man have been released (see this page for full list), the earliest being the Super Pac-Man Collection from 2005. * PV-2000 ** Renamed "Mr. Packn" for unknown reasons. ** There are no bonus rounds or intermissions. * Sord M5 ** Renamed "Power Pac" for unknown reasons. ** Nearly identical to the PV-2000 version. * Wii ** Included in Namco Museum Remix and Namco Museum Megamix. * Windows PC ** Included in Namco History Volume 3 and Pac-Man Museum. * Xbox 360 ** Included in Namco Museum Virtual Arcade and Pac-Man Museum. There is a handheld LCD game under the name Super Pac-Man, but it just features the original Pac-Man inside the case; it was likely only a mock-up model. A homebrew version of Super Pac-Man was also released for the Atari 7800. A port of Super Pac-Man was briefly planned for the Atari 2600, judging by an internal Atari memo, but never got far into completion.http://www.atariprotos.com/rumormill/2600/2600rumor.htm Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions would've presumably been released as part of Pac-Man Museum, but both ports to those systems were canceled. Play Online These versions of Super Pac-Man are either listed in the public domain or are considered abandonware. Clicking the game title will lead you to a playable online version of it from archive.org (mobile compatibility may vary). * Super Pac-Man (Atari 5200, 1984) Trivia * Some versions of the game go faster than others when the Super Speed button is held down. It seems the Bally Midway arcade version was the first to reduce the speed, possibly to make the game easier. The majority of home ports use the faster Japanese version, with the exception of some Atari ones. * A character named Super-Pac, clearly based upon Super Pac-Man, appears in the TV series. For unknown reasons, he is shown a separate character from Pac-Man rather than as an alter-ego like he is in the game(s). * Pac-Man's Super form appears as his Final Smash in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'''' (and subsequently ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate), which is the only time it has appeared in its true arcade form since its inception. Gallery Screenshots Super_Pac-Man.png|Arcade Super5200.jpg|Atari 5200 (prototype) 76849-super-pac-man-commodore-64-screenshot-stage-1.png|Commodore 64 Bgb00002-0.png|Game Boy Color (Ms. Pac-Man: Special Color Edition - scroll mode) Bgb00003-0.png|Game Boy Color (Ms. Pac-Man: Special Color Edition - full screen mode) Superpacdos.png|IBM PC (CGA version) Superpac mobile.png|Mobile ("Deluxe" mode) Powerpac.png|Sord M5 (Power Pac) Nmrsuper.png|Wii (Namco Museum Remix) Machine and Box Art Usarcadesuper.jpg|U.S. arcade machine. Superpac-sidam-france.png|French arcade machine. Superpacmarqueejapan.png|Japan marquee. Super-pacman marquee 23x9.jpg|U.S. marquee. Americian Super Pac-Man Flyer.png|U.S. flyer advertising Super Pac-Man. 41178-super-pac-man-dos-front-cover.jpg|IBM PC box art. Mrpackn.jpg|PV-2000 box art (Mr. Pack'n). Powerpacboxart.png|Sord M5 box art (Power Pac). Super-pac splash screen.jpg|Artwork from the Mobile version. Character Artwork Super.png|Pac-Man References Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Namco Games Category:Bally/Midway Games